


Sunflower

by Epoxide (MiyuTanemura)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awkwardness, Cute, Drabble, M/M, awkward dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/Epoxide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli and Kíli make Bilbo come to a realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chamelaucium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chamelaucium/gifts), [Heyerette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyerette/gifts).



Everything started one afternoon, with Fíli and Kíli. Bilbo had invited the brothers for tea.

The two dwarves found the hobbit kneeling on the dirt, hands patting affectionately on a small mound of dirt before looking up at the noise. Bilbo blinked, apparently looking confused at the boys’ presence in that place.

“What are you lads doing here?” He asked, eyeing the young dwarves with fond suspicion.

“We’re here for tea!” Kíli said cheerily.

“Did you forget?” Fíli added, head tilting slightly to the side.

“I… no. But, sweet Yavanna, is it time for tea already?” One of Bilbo’s hands raised to cradle his cheek in concern, leaving behind a smudge of dirt.

“We’ve noticed that since Uncle has offered you the greenhouse you’ve gotten a bit distracted.” Fíli replied cheekily, winking at Bilbo.

“It’s not my fault.” Bilbo stood and started patting the dirt off his trousers. “There’s so much to do.”

“But you’ve done quite a lot already.” Kíli pointed at the neat rows of vegetables and flowers. “These flowers are all blooming.” He added with a wave as he carefully walked towards the glass wall. “By the way, what are these?” He pointed at some yellow flowers which, strangely, seemed to be pointing outwards, to beyond the glass.

“Those?” Bilbo walked to the young dwarf, being closely followed by Fíli. “Ah, they’re sunflowers.”

“Sunflowers...” The brothers said in unison.

“They look a little weird.” Fíli mused, poking delicately at one of the flowers.

“They’re not weird, silly.” Bilbo snorted. “They’re called like that because they follow the sun’s path, so they’re always turning to the sun.”

“Ah, I see!” Kíli suddenly exclaimed, excited. “They follow the sun like you follow Uncle.”

“W-what!” Bilbo sputtered, mouth falling open in surprise.

“Yes, you’re looking at Uncle, following him with your eyes, most of the time. The whole Company has noticed.”

I don’t believe…” Bilbo started, face colouring like a ripe tomato.

´”Don’t worry, though.” Fíli added helpfully. “Uncle is the same.”

The brothers grinned at the flabbergasted hobbit.

“What do you mean?” Bilbo was looking from one brother to the other, disbelief etched on his features.

The brothers exchanged a look before each grabbed one of the hobbit’s arms and started heading towards the entrance.

“Let’s go eat and talk about it, shall we?” They said amusedly.

**Author's Note:**

> The other day I came across some sunflowers and this dumb idea comes from there.  
> Dedicating this to two amazing friends because they're just plain awesome.  
> Unbetaed.


End file.
